battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:M16
Change the name of this page. Please change the name of this page from M16A4 Assault Rifle to M16 Assault rifle. Agreed. I kinda agree. There are multiple variants of the M16 Rifle in the Battlefield series, not just the -A4. FPS Headhunter Mphhh hmmhhhh hmmhhh hmmmhhh............ 22:22, January 23, 2010 (UTC) URGH Who keeps changing the name of this article to one of its variants?! KEEP IT AT M16 Assault Rifle! SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 20:40, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm trying to make two articles, the M16A2, and the M16A4. 22:56, March 29, 2010 (UTC) That's very unecessary. They're both variants of the M16. Let's all keep it under this article, besides, they A2 and A4 are practically the same, onlt the A4 can sport attachments and a removable handle sight. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 22:58, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Although I hate him, if you told this to a person named Griever, he would kick your ass so hard you'd die. The A4 is a three-round burst and the A2 is usually automatic. Maybe the M16 page can be a disambaguation of the M16A2 and the M16A4. Just because the game says they're the same weapon, doesn't mean we have to. 23:00, March 29, 2010 (UTC) The -A2 actually has 3-round burst. Get your facts right next time. FPS Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 23:05, March 29, 2010 (UTC) According to wikipedia, it can be switched on and off. So maybe it is the same weapon. Never thought about that until now, I'm such a goof. Anyway, then can it be confirmed they're both A2s? I've never had much expirence with A2's, just with A4s. 23:08, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it's the -A1 and -A3 that are select fire auto, whilst the XM16 was auto. Eh, doesn't matter, but I REALLY think there shouldn't be different articles for the M16 variants. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 23:16, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Leave at M16. Yes there are different versions of the M16 out there. However, If we wanted to break each article into what version (which in reality are cosmetic) each tool had in real life that appears in the game, there would be large inconsistencies. However the difference between the two weapons is minimal, both have the same action, design, features, interchangeable parts (not all of them), round, and size. They are closer in relation to each other than the M4 is to the M16.Zuiden 11:39, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Incoming patch! The patch is coming! Will the information shown here be correct when the Xbox360 and PS3 get the update tomorrow? Zealot Guy 21:39, May 10, 2010 (UTC) It should be. I'll go check now. If not, I'll correct it. Sactage Talk 21:40, May 10, 2010 (UTC) M16A3 Removable carry handle I have given this explanation a lot of times on other sites, so why not here? The M16A3 dosn't have a removable carry handle. Only the A4 has. This is because the AR15-A3 (Semi-auto civilian variant) haves a carry handle while the military version dosn't. in simpler words: m16a3 haz solid carry thingy --Yocapo32 15:31, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :Doesn't matter anyways. Doesn't affect gameplay whatsoever. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 17:28, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Touche --Yocapo32 14:18, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Lol, but just saying, IRL trivia like that is irrelevant to gameplay. So, there's no use in mentionning it. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 14:54, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :::But not mentioning it spreads misinformation (e.g., CoD Wiki with their "AK-74u SMG"). I understand not wanting to make pages miles long with every little bit of IRL trivia imaginable, but I feel a difference so noticable is necessary to mention. But I'm just a random anon passing by, so whether my opinion is worth anything is up to the admins here. 18:05, August 21, 2011 (UTC) How do we know? what the M16A1's mag capacity is in BC2V. YuriKaslov 16:52, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure I saw it in a video somewhere. That was a while ago, though, so I'm not entirely sure anymore. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 02:35, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::You even think for a moment that it's a placeholder because the base weapon used for the M16 (like the M14 in BO being based on the WaW Garand) was the M16A2 from the vanilla game? YuriKaslov 02:52, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :::That may be. Eh, best be safe to take it out, considering this will be filled out when the DLC is finally released. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 03:09, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Just pointing out, the M16's ironsights look much more like the M16 in MoH than the one in BC2. YuriKaslov 19:50, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :I noticed the exact same thing. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 19:56, December 11, 2010 (UTC) M16A3 default starting for US Assault kit in BF3 Just check this-Demize99's tweet ExtremeGamer5665 15:00, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :Nice find. It seems that both weapons are featured in the game. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 20:33, August 16, 2011 (UTC) WHY!? Why did you lock this page from editing, I wanted to add something to the trivia. How can I fit in if I can't edit at a page I wanted ot edit. I've been waiting one day to add it, but it's LOCKED! I ain't telling you what I wanted to put in until I'm allowed to do so. GOOD DAY BATTLEFIELD WIKI! 3RDRANGER 23:13, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :Make 1 more mainspace edit and make sure your email address is confirmed. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:20, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ::But I edited the Recon by adding the "Glitches" section and I confirmed my email but it's not working. 3RDRANGER 23:26, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :::You need 10 mainspace edit. As of your last edit, you have only 9. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:28, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::I have 11 now. 3RDRANGER 23:45, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::You have to wait like 2 more days now. Battlefield Wiki:User Rights Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:57, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Now that's something I can do. This is the 3rd Rangers, over. Copy that we are now directing orders. Can Anyone Confirm If The M16A4 Is Still In BF3? It seems to be missing completely from the beta, at least--all I've ever seen is the A3, and a tweet to DICE has not gotten any replies. 04:39, September 30, 2011 (UTC)Jukkaimaru With concern to the M16A4, the wiki states that the M16A3 and M16A4 have independent unlocks. This is not the case, as all of my M16A3 attachments were carried over when I obtained the M16A4, and vice versa. 01:52, November 2, 2011 (UTC)